La passione di Anna
by LilithPage96
Summary: "Tutto ha inizio con un bacio. Elsa trova Anna in una posizione compromettente e, da brava sorella maggiore, decide di darle una mano." Si tratta di una traduzione. La storia originale la trovate su questo sito e si chiama "Anna's heat". È la prima volta che traduco qualcosa quindi vi prego di essere clementi! buona lettura e fatemi sapere che ne pensate.


"Elsa, mi daresti un bacio?"

Si trattava di una richiesta abbastanza innocente. Elsa si voltò verso la sua sorellina di 15 anni, e le sorrise dolcemente, sospirando. Si sporse in avanti e velocemente premette le labbra contro la sua guancia, calda e ricoperta di lentiggini.

"Ecco fatto, va meglio?" Le chiese con un sorriso, per poi tornare ai suoi libri.

Sebbene la separazione per loro fosse ormai divenuta fondamentale, nel castello vi era una sola biblioteca e solo poche ore di luce naturale per riscaldare la stanza durante il lungo inverno. Per Elsa, il freddo non era certo un problema, ma spesso significava che lei e Anna avrebbero dovuto passare il tempo dedicato allo studio insieme, anche se Anna veniva spesso distratta da altre cose mentre entrambe erano rinchiuse nella biblioteca. Quel giorno la domestica, Ingrid, sonnecchiava tranquillamente accoccolata su una sedia posta sul fondo della parete. Nessuno poteva sentirle.

"No", Anna si accasciò sui libri chiusi con fare drammatico, portando in avanti le trecce color fragola come fossero le orecchie di un povero coniglio sconsolato. "Questo non è un vero bacio!"

"E cosa ne puoi sapere tu di baci?" Mormorò Elsa, prendendo una penna d'oca e tracciando una robusta linea nera attraverso uno stretto canale che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi utile per gli scambi e le importazioni a seconda della nave, dell'equipaggio e della temperatura del mare.

"L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato, ti ho sorpresa nella sala grande mentre cercavi di baciare un ritratto di Mark Antony".

Elsa non intendeva dirlo come un'offesa, ma piuttosto come un dato di fatto, anche se Anna avvampò e le sue guance si tinsero di rosso. Elsa poteva sentire il calore della sorella aumentare insieme al suo imbarazzo.

"È successo UNA volta, e poi sai cosa voglio dire". Si mise a sedere, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Ti ho vista prima.. con il ragazzo delle scuderie".

Il libro che Elsa teneva in mano cadde sul tavolo, facendo lamentare Ingrid ma senza svegliarla.

"Come hai...?"

"Da una finestra del secondo piano," rispose Anna scrollando le spalle. "Lui sembrava così felice mente ti baciava... Se mai dovessi trovare un marito, vorrei essere in grado di farlo sorridere come tu hai fatto con lui".

"Sorridere?" Elsa si toccò distrattamente le labbra, l'alito freddo formò un po' di brina sulla punta del suo guanto. Richiuse la bocca e strinse la mano in un pugno. "Stava sorridendo?"

"Come un idiota. Non te ne eri accorta?"

"Io.. Credo di avergli voltato le spalle." Anna mise il broncio. "Non posso chiedere a mamma o papà di insegnarmi; loro riderebbero, lo so. E non sono sveglia come te. Non posso semplicemente trovare uno stalliere da baciare per fare pratica."

 _Evidentemente, non sono poi così "sveglia", se mi hai beccata_. Elsa scosse la testa. "Quindi, cosa vorresti? Vorresti una..?"

"Lezione di baci. Soltanto una. Non significherà nulla, dopo tutto siamo sorelle. Eravamo abituate a baciarci tutto il tempo."

"I baci sulle labbra sono completamente differenti quando siamo piccoli, Anna!" Elsa si coprì la bocca con una mano. Dall'altra parte della stanza, fuori la finestra accanto alla quale era seduta Ingrid, c'erano delle spesse lastre di ghiaccio lì dove prima non c'era neanche la neve. Quel giorno, infatti, il sole era troppo intenso e diretto per poter godere di una bella nevicata, o per lo meno di una _naturale_ nevicata... Elsa cercò di riprendere il controllo, nonostante il suo cuore battesse all'impazzata. Quanto avrebbe voluto poter semplicemente ridere e lasciare che accadesse! "Siamo troppo grandi adesso per poterci baciare in quel modo..".

"Dici così solo perché vuoi che stia zitta", mormorò Anna tristemente. Sicuramente lei, così giovane e pura, non avrebbe mai capito che un bacio tra due ragazze, due sorelle, poteva essere considerato osceno alla loro età.

"Credo che sveglierò Ingrid così io e lei potremo andare a parlare al piano di sopra. Mi dispiace di aver disturbato il tuo prezioso tempo riservato allo studio. E mi assicurerò di non venire a disturbarti neanche dopo, quando sarai rinchiusa nella tua camera da letto."

Anna si alzò sconfortata, e il cuore di Elsa perse un battito. Le era sembrato così facile tagliare Anna fuori dalla sua vita quando erano piccole (il tutto solo per poterla proteggere), ma adesso che sua sorella stava crescendo, scopriva che era sempre più difficile allontanarla. Non voleva farle pensare che non le importasse di lei, o che non l'amasse.

"Anna, aspetta!" Prima di rendersi conto di ciò che stava facendo, Elsa si alzò, le afferrò il braccio inciampando in avanti e scontrandosi con Anna mentre quest'ultima si girava verso di lei. Il risultato fu.. una sorta di goffo abbraccio. Elsa sospirò. "Solo un bacio, d'accordo? Non puoi dirlo ad un'anima, viva o morta. E sarà breve, pochi secondi.. Intesi?"

Anna, il viso abbandonato contro il braccio della sorella, annuì e si allontanò un poco. Quando, finalmente, Elsa si costrinse a guardare in basso, il viso della rossa aveva assunto un'espressione molto concentrata, si stava preparando per quel bacio come se fosse il primo passo per superare una battaglia particolarmente difficile. Elsa cercò di soffocare una risatina. Questa era l'Anna che ricordava; una combattente, anche quando non vi era assolutamente nulla per cui combattere. Questo pensiero le rese molto più facile chiudere gli occhi, chinarsi, e baciarla.

Le labbra di Anna, proprio come quelle del giovane stalliere, erano calde. Piacevolmente, perfettamente calde. Un calore che lei non avrebbe mai potuto sognare di avere. Ma bramava quel calore come gli affamati desiderano il cibo; baci rubati, bagni caldi e fuochi accesi erano il suo unico sollievo, non importa se temporaneo. Per quanto si sentisse a suo agio con il freddo, il caldo per lei sarebbe sempre stato meglio.

Si era preparata alla bocca calda di Anna, ma non alla sua morbidezza. Le labbra del ragazzo erano sottili, ruvide, insistenti ed esigenti. Esigenti, nonostante fosse lei quella che stava per diventare regina! Le labbra di Anna, invece, erano piene e morbide, totalmente arrendevoli contro quelle della bionda. Così, alla fine, tra tutti i baci che Elsa aveva sperimentato, questo non si poteva certo classificare tra i peggiori. Al contrario.

Le labbra di Anna si allontanarono, ed il suo caldo, umido respiro si scontrò sulle labbra di Elsa.

Ad un certo punto, Elsa perse il controllo. Nonostante il freddo inverno ed il suo stesso freddo interiore, sentì che il suo calore aveva raggiunto il culmine. In qualche modo, i guanti sparirono e le sue mani si intrecciarono nei capelli di Anna. Le dita giocavano con i capelli, disfacendo le trecce e restituendole sensazioni a lungo sopite. Si sporse di nuovo in avanti, e attirò Anna in un bacio più profondo.

In un primo momento, Anna sembrò reagire per tirarsi indietro. Premette i pugni contro lo stomaco di Elsa, per poi spostare le mani sulla sua schiena, cercando di appigliarsi al mantello, ma in pochi secondi si abbandonò contro la sorella e cedette alla danza impaziente delle loro labbra. Anna era così calda, così calda che Elsa pensò che sarebbe potuta esplodere. Non poteva sopportare di tornare di nuovo al freddo.. Sperimentando, ruotò i suoi fianchi contro quelli di Anna, provando piacere per la sensazione che ne derivò e ancora di più per i dolci gemiti provenienti dalla bocca della rossa.

La lingua di Elsa sfiorò quella di Anna. Quest'ultima aprì la bocca dandole silenziosamente il permesso, e le loro lingue si toccarono, mandando brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Le mani di Elsa raggiunsero la cintura della mantella di Anna e—

"Ah!" gridò Anna.

Elsa si allontanò di scatto, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. Che cosa aveva fatto? Aveva appena baciato sua sorella, anzi, aveva profondamente _, eroticamente_ baciato sua sorella. Aveva persino spinto i fianchi contro i suoi!

Ansimando, le due ragazze rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo momento. Anna si mosse per prima. Prese i guanti e glielo porse. Elsa li afferrò e corse fuori dalla stanza; le lacrime diventavano piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio mentre scivolavano lungo le guance. Ma se si fosse girata, avrebbe visto Anna appoggiarsi al tavolo e toccarsi distrattamente le labbra, mente un timido sorriso le si formava in volto.

Da dopo quel giorno in biblioteca, Elsa chiese di poter fare lezione nella sua stanza. Usciva solo quando era assolutamente necessario, cercando sempre di evitare Anna. Passarono due anni. Passarono molto lentamente perché, due anni senza Anna erano due eternità.

Elsa ebbe di nuovo un incontro con il ragazzo delle stalle e con altri servitori, ma nessun bacio rubato poteva eguagliare il calore di Anna.

Una volta, due volte, forse quattro volte, provò a baciare alcune ragazze per fare un confronto. Indossò un mantello, nascose i capelli con un cappello e, sotto mentite spoglie, si diresse verso il villaggio. I suoi esperimenti dimostrarono che sì, baciare le ragazze era sicuramente un'esperienza molto più dolce rispetto alle ruvide mani dei ragazzi, solo che nessuna di loro era dolce come Anna. Il senso di colpa che provava era così reale e forte da farla stare fisicamente male, e ogni volta che pensava o pronunciava il nome di sua sorella, sentiva che stava commettendo un orribile peccato.

Accadde una notte d'inverno. Un carico di cera e ambra si era capovolto prima di poter raggiungere la riva, e l'intero regno era rimasto senza olio e candele per quasi un mese. Una settimana dopo, una valanga di neve ricoprì gran parte di ciò che i boscaioli avevano raccolto per il fuoco.

Molte persone morirono. La famiglia reale teneva scorte di legno in deposito, ma non erano abbastanza per poter riempire l'intero castello per tutto l'inverno, e quando anche il re e la regina si ammalarono, Elsa, il cui dono "insolito" la lasciava insensibile al freddo, fu incaricata di pensare al regno durante il periodo della loro malattia.

Elsa aveva iniziato ad andare in giro per le sale del castello durante la notte. Usciva dalla camera, nella sua camicia da notte, e passava davanti la stanza di Anna e dei suoi genitori. Una volta lì, entrava silenziosamente e si assicurava che questi respirassero ancora per poter calmare i propri nervi.

Una notte, mentre girovagava per i corridoi, si bloccò a causa di uno strano suono. Veniva dalla stanza di Anna. Era un suono umano; ma era troppo tardi perché Anna potesse essere ancora sveglia. La porta era socchiusa. La curiosità e il bisogno di rivedere la sorella dopo quasi tre anni (il re e la regina la tenevano sempre chiusa in camera per via dei suoi poteri "instabili", e lei stessa cercava di evitare Anna, quando poteva) si impossessarono della sua forza di volontà, e, con cautela, spinse leggermente la porta aperta.

Anna si stava muovendo sotto le lenzuola. In un primo momento, Elsa non riuscì a vedere cosa stesse facendo; era così buio ed era così difficile riuscire a vedere.. Tuttavia, non era preparata a quello che avrebbe trovato, una volta che i suoi occhi si fossero adattati alla poca luce che proveniva dalla finestra.

Anna stava gemendo. Aveva un cuscino stretto tra le gambe e vi si contorceva contro, dimenandosi ancora e ancora.. Oh dio, Elsa rimase quasi senza fiato. Riuscì a scorgere una gamba, snella e bianca, che usciva fuori dal piumone. Scorse anche una spalla, e una camicia da notte gettata sul pavimento. Anna era nuda sotto le coperte.

Elsa si avvicinò al letto mentre sua sorella continuava a masturbarsi. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi. Nonostante la sua reputazione di essere "riservata", anche lei, per così dire, si sentiva eccitata, a volte. Anna era nel bel mezzo della pubertà, mentre per Elsa quel periodo stava per finire. Comprendeva il bisogno di sfogo della sorella. Eppure, le sembrava così sbagliato rimanere in quella stanza.

"Uh.. Oh.." Anna sussurrò, le sue guance erano così rosse.

"Ah..Ah..! El..sa... Elsa, Oh Elsa.."

Elsa barcollò all'indietro, portandosi le mani alla bocca. Non riusciva a muoversi; era come bloccata in quel punto, il cuore che batteva impazzito, il respiro veloce. Avvertì un formicolio che si diffuse dall'ombelico in giù, e quasi gridò quando Anna inarcò la schiena, rivelando tutta la parte davanti- la pelle liscia, bianca, il ventre piatto, i seni sodi, i capezzoli eretti..- mentre continuava a dimenarsi e a sfregarsi contro il cuscino, sussurrando ancora il nome di Elsa al chiaro di luna, come fosse una cantilena. La sua eccitazione si espanse sul cuscino di seta, lasciando una vistosa macchia bagnata mentre i fianchi scivolavano avanti e indietro in un ritmo sempre più ricercato, urgente. Il letto scricchiolava leggermente sotto i suoi movimenti. Era così fottutamente eccitante che Elsa sarebbe potuta svenire da un momento all'altro. Tutto questo era così sbagliato. Così dannatamente sbagliato.

Anna rotolò sulla schiena, trascinando le coperte sulla sua parte superiore, ma rivelando tutta quella inferiore, compresa la sua intimità che scintillava al chiaro di luna, mentre faceva scivolare le dita sempre più in basso, per poi spingerle dentro di sé, pronunciando ancora il nome di Elsa come fosse una preghiera o una richiesta d'aiuto.

Elsa silenziosamente chiuse la porta, facendo scattare la serratura quasi contro la sua volontà.

 _Dio, è così bella._. Le sue labbra tremarono alla vista del volto arrossato e concentrato della sorella, proprio in come quel pomeriggio, quando si baciarono per la prima volta. Senza rendersene conto, Elsa si spostò in avanti verso il letto. Gli occhi della sorella erano chiusi in concentrazione. Non si accorse di Elsa ai piedi del letto, che guardava con stupore le sue dita _pompare_ dentro e fuori quel punto che la rendeva un essere umano, una donna. I suoi fianchi oscillarono verso l'alto, offrendo ad Elsa la vista delle sue pieghe.

Rabbrividendo, Elsa posò una mano tremante sul ginocchio pallido di Anna.

Anna sobbalzò improvvisamente e si fermò, disorientata e sconvolta quando vide Elsa ai piedi del letto.

"Elsa?" Sembrava chiedere più a se stessa che a lei. Per un attimo il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Nella stanza c'era silenzio, fatta eccezione per il respiro affannato di Anna. "Sto.. sto sognando vero? I miei sogni sembrano sempre così-"

"Mi hai sognata?" chiese Elsa lusingata, guardandola intensamente. A giudicare dallo sguardo sul volto di Anna, quei sogni non dovevano essere stati del tutto innocenti. "Cosa faccio nei tuoi sogni?"

"Tu.." Anna sembrò vergognarsi, nonostante non stesse facendo nulla per coprire il suo corpo nudo, "tu entri, e poi.."

"E poi cosa?" Elsa affondò le ginocchia sul letto.

"Tu.." chiuse gli occhi, " _mi aiuti_ ".

"Oh", Elsa si schiarì la gola, il suo corpo tremò, consapevole di tutto. "E questi sogni.. avvengono spesso?"

Anna si coprì gli occhi con una mano. "Sì.. Sin da quando ci siamo baciate. Ti prego, ti prego Elsa.." la sua voce adesso era disperata, più forte ora che lei e la bionda non si stavano guardando negli occhi. "Ho provato ad allontanare da me questa sensazione ogni notte, ma diventa sempre più forte, e non c'è una fine, non c'è-"

"Venire. Tu vuoi venire, non è così?" Le scappò una sorta di risatina nervosa. Eccola lì, nella camera di sua sorella, dopo averla appena vista _soddisfare_ se stessa, _riempire_ se stessa. E ora guardava tra le sue gambe, la sua apertura nuda, bagnata e tremante. Questo avrebbe vinto il premio per le situazioni più assurde, eppure non si sentiva a disagio. Si sentiva eccitata. "E vorresti il mio aiuto?"

"Ti prego.. ti prego Elsa.."

"Perché io? Solo per via di un bacio?"

"Sì", Anna annuì, "e perché sei mia sorella.. e mi vuoi bene.. Devi essere tu.."

"Oh", Elsa arrossì e guardò in basso. Poi cadde il silenzio. Ad un certo punto, la guardò e disse semplicemente "Ok".

Allungò una mano e passò delicatamente il dito lungo tutta la sua apertura. Anna tremò.

"È.. È freddo.."

Elsa tolse velocemente la mano. "Scusa!"

"N-no," Anna ansimò, "M-mi piace.. è bello.."

Rassicurata, Elsa cominciò di nuovo, tracciando una linea. Un dito, poi due. _Su_ e _giù_. Realizzò quanto Anna fosse calda, e le spostò il braccio dagli occhi quando la sentì di nuovo ansimare.

"Non possiamo tornare indietro adesso.." Il tono di Elsa era teso per via del suo stesso bisogno. Accarezzò il clitoride gonfio di Anna, sapendo che quello era il punto che preferiva quando lei stessa si toccava. "Questo è molto più di un bacio, Anna.. siamo sorelle, noi non possiamo.. stiamo violando una regola ben precisa..".

Anna gemette, spingendo i fianchi contro le dita di Elsa. "Se abbiamo già violato una regola, perché non violarle tutte? Baciami, Elsa. _Riempimi_."

Con un respiro tremante, le labbra di Elsa si impossessarono di quelle di Anna, le loro lingue danzavano, non lottavano goffamente come quando aveva baciato quegli sconosciuti, e le dita scivolarono nella sua stratta, bagnata, calda apertura.

"AH!" Anna gridò nel bacio, dimenandosi con i fianchi mentre Elsa spingeva dentro e fuori. Si stese accanto ad Anna mentre continuava a darle piacere. "Elsa.."

"Oddio.. Anna.. stai gocciolando.." Le sussurrò Elsa sulla labbra. La coperta era stata spinta via da Anna, rivelando alla sorella tutto il suo corpo nudo. I capezzoli rossi ed eretti. Ed Elsa fece quello che più le venne naturale. Ne prese uno in bocca e succhiò leggermente.

Anna sgranò gli occhi. "Di più!" urlò inarcando la schiena, ed Elsa aggiunse un altro dito, pompando dentro e fuori con più forza.

"Sei bellissima.." Elsa baciò le baciò il collo mentre la rossa si contorceva, e le strinse un seno. "Sta tranquilla.. ti porterò al limite."

Tolse le dita dall'intimità bagnata di Anna. Entrambe gemettero per due mancanze diverse, Anna per la mancanza di piacere, Elsa per quella di calore. Elsa si spostò, posizionandosi tra le gambe di Anna, per poi allargarle. Guardò la rossa negli occhi, chiedendole silenziosamente il permesso, ma il suo sguardo esprimeva anche la consapevolezza del non ritorno, del fatto che ogni loro mossa era una violazione in più da cui non sarebbero mai potute tornare indietro. In tutta risposta Anna si morse un labbro e le accarezzò una guancia.

Elsa iniziò lentamente a leccare la sua intimità, chiudendo gli occhi. La sua stessa intimità era bagnata e pulsante, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Lentamente la penetrò, facendo spalancare la bocca ad Anna mentre questa intrecciava le dita nei capelli della sorella, per farle spingere la lingua più a fondo. Occasionalmente la tirava fuori per dare qualche leccata al clitoride, facendola urlare. "Elsa.." Le mani continuavano a tirare i capelli.

"Oddio, Elsa sto.. sto per venire".

Una parte di Elsa voleva vedere il viso di sua sorella mentre veniva. Tolse la lingua e risalì il corpo di Anna, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio profondo mentre utilizzava le dita per farla venire. La sua intimità si strinse intorno alle dita di Elsa. Inarcò la schiena mentre il petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente. La bocca spalancata, gli occhi girati all'indietro, le dita che stringevano forte il lenzuolo sotto di lei mentre veniva urlando il nome della sorella.

"Elsa.." Anna sospirò, ed Elsa rimosse le dita.

Guardandole, vide che erano coperte dagli umori di Anna. Continuò per un po' a osservarle non sapendo bene cosa fare. Improvvisamente, Anna si spostò in avanti e le prese in bocca, leccandole. "Ecco.. come nuove", sorrise. "Ti amo, Elsa.. tu mi ami?".

Elsa le sorrise di rimando, "dopo tutto questo.. non vedo come potresti dire il contrario."

"Adoro quando sorridi.. dovresti farlo più spesso." Anna la baciò di nuovo. Fece scivolare le dita dietro la schiena di Elsa, sciogliendo i lacci della sua camicia da notte.

Elsa si tirò leggermente indietro. "Che-che stai facendo?".

"Shh", gli occhi di Anna erano velati di lussuria, "andrà tutto bene.. ti farò stare bene.."

Anna la attirò a se per un bacio, continuando a lottare con i lacci fino a quando non riuscì ad abbassarle la camicia fino alla vita, lasciando il suo petto esposto, e i seni liberi di scontrarsi con i suoi. Entrambe rabbrividirono a quel contatto. La rossa fece scorrere la camicia oltre i fianchi di Elsa, e presto i loro corpi nudi iniziarono ad intrecciarsi nel letto, così come le loro labbra. Nude l'una per l'altra.

Anna scivolò sotto la sorella maggiore, allineando i loro corpi perfettamente (beh, tranne per il fatto che Anna era alta almeno 3 centimetri in più di lei). Fece combaciare i loro bacini e le loro intimità, ed Elsa rimase senza fiato. Non si era mai sentita così calda in tutta la sua vita. Non c'era una parte del suo corpo che non stesse toccando, sentendo, quello dolce e caldo di Anna. Petto contro petto, stomaco contro stomaco, labbra su labbra.

"Ti farò provare quella sensazione, Elsa", sussurrò Anna nel suo orecchio, "per _me_ e per _te_. Anche tu meriti la felicità."

A quella frase, Elsa intrecciò le loro dita e spinse i fianchi contro i suoi. Ansimando, continuarono a sfregarsi insieme. Erano entrambe bagnatissime, le loro intimità scivolavano l'una sull'altra con estrema facilità. Elsa guardò i seni di Anna che rimbalzavano per via della forza delle sue spinte. Non si era resa conto di bramare quel contatto con tutta se stessa, di voler costruire quel calore.

"Ohhh Elsa..", Anna gemette nell'orecchio della sorella, "è.. è così bello.. voglio restare così per sempre, voglio sentirti così.. per sempre, io ti amo..".

Le sue parole fecero aumentare ad Elsa il ritmo e la forza delle spinte. Era disperata adesso. Voleva solo porre fine a questa eccitante tortura.. I loro bacini ruotavano insieme in perfetta sincrona.

"Aah non fermarti!" Gridò Anna. Con una mossa disperata riuscì ad invertire le loro posizioni, ritrovandosi sopra Elsa. Inarcò la schiena mostrando tutta la parte anteriore. Le venne la pelle d'oca, mentre Elsa sudava per la prima volta dopo tanti anni.

Anna si riposizionò in modo da poter quasi _rimbalzare_ contro Elsa, entrambe alla disperata ricerca di una liberazione finale. "Elsa.. sei vicina? Dimmi che sei vicina.."

"Lo sono.." Elsa gemette, eccitatissima per le spinte così energiche di Anna, posizionando le mani sui suoi fianchi per assecondarla, e ammirando il suo volto incorniciato dai capelli spettinati. "ANNAA!"

Vennero insieme. Inarcandosi, Anna diede un'ultima, vigorosa spinta, accompagnata da un grido di puro piacere, "AAAAH!".

Entrambe potevano sentire i propri umori mischiati che _colavano_ lungo le loro cosce.. Anna rimase così, premuta contro l'intimità di Elsa, per qualche secondo, dopo di che crollò sul corpo della sorella. Le diede un bacio sulla fronte sudata per poi scendere a malincuore dal suo corpo e stendersi accanto a lei.

Nella stanza si sentivano solo i loro respiri accelerati, e nessuna delle due osava parlare. Anna cercava le parole.. ma nella sua testa era tutto così confuso!

Solo di una cosa era certa: era stato bellissimo. Sapeva che era sbagliato, che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa per quello che avevano fatto perché erano sorelle, ma lei amava Elsa.. l'amava da sempre e ormai non poteva più nasconderlo. Il suo amore era puro e incondizionato, ma c'era anche tanta passione.. passione che aveva represso per anni e che quella notte era semplicemente venuta fuori perché non ce la faceva più. Ma in quel momento non le interessavano le conseguenze, le interessava solo la reazione di Elsa.. Già non la vedeva spesso, era sempre rinchiusa in quella stanza e le poche volte che usciva cercava sempre di evitarla.. e se ora, dopo quello che era successo, Elsa avesse deciso di "chiudere la porta" per sempre? Solo perché l'amava non significava che le sarebbe rimasta accanto.

"Elsa.. ti prego.. dì qualcosa." Anna si sentì morire in quel momento.

"Non pensavo..", disse Elsa ad un certo punto, "Io non pensavo che tu.. che tu provassi questo per me.."

"Lo so."

Quasi leggendo nei suoi pensieri, Elsa continuò, "non ti abbandonerò più, Anna.. te lo prometto. Questo sarà il nostro segreto.."

Spostò il braccio in cerca della mano di Anna, e quando la trovò intrecciò le dita con le sue.

Solo quando Anna si fu addormentata, qualche minuto dopo, Elsa uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza e fece ritorno nella sua camera. Sarebbe voluta rimanere lì, con Anna che dormiva tra le sue braccia, ma non voleva rischiare che qualcuno le trovasse la mattina dopo, nude e abbracciate nel letto di Anna.. così si mise a letto, e si addormentò con ancora il sapore di sua sorella sulle labbra.


End file.
